


Mistakes and Understanding

by Ellabellawinters



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Post-Trouble in Tokyo, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabellawinters/pseuds/Ellabellawinters
Summary: There was a misunderstanding, and now Raven must learn how to make this right...if she can.Raven left the team 7 years ago, after she heard something she wasn't suppose to. Now she's a licensed psychologist, and no longer works as a Titan. She fled the hero lifestyle and her family and boyfriend. What happens though when that boyfriend finds her?This takes place after Trouble in Tokyo, years later after the team has switched personas.The first chapter is long and can be read as a one shot, but working on a couple additional chapters that will involve the rest of the team.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 18





	Mistakes and Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, this is my first work that I have published anywhere. Any recommendations on what to do better, or if you liked it tell me what you liked, would be appreciated!

~After Work, in a neighborhood just outside of Jump City~ 

Rachel walked up towards her front door, pausing by the mailbox to collect the few pieces of paper there, before making her way up to the door. She paused when a cat puttered over to her, the cat that had been hanging around the neighborhood the past few months. It didn’t look like an alleycat, so she assumed someone owned it, but she didn’t know who. The cat seemed to like her though, almost immediately took a liking to her. And Rachel couldn’t say she didn’t find small comfort when the cat deemed it appropriate to visit her house, which is why she promptly knelt and let her nails scrape softly against the golden fur. There was an immediate reaction, the purr was close to a motor and she couldn’t help a small chuckle that left her lips. The cat’s green eyes stared at her, almost unnervingly so, and she hesitated. The cat looked away, closing their eyes as they bumped their head up into her touch. She continued for a few moments before standing again and unlocking her door and walking into her house. 

She set the paper on the entrance table with her keys, set her bag down on the ground with the shoes she slipped off. As she took her suit jacket off, she caught a glimpse of herself, black long curly hair, blue eyes, peachy-pale skin- that of a human. She had spent years with this look, and she still wasn’t used to it. She glanced down when she felt a bump against her leg, seeing the cat as she carefully pets it before the golden fluff bolted into the house. Rachel sighed watching the fluff ball run into her house, hanging up the jacket before walking into the house fully. Her house was neutral walls with dark furniture and purple and blue accents. She looked around to see that the cat had made its home on her couch, curled up and relaxing. “Your owner seems to have spoiled you.”  
Instead of shooing the cat away, she went to the kitchen, pulling out a wine glass, and going to the fridge then microwave to heat up leftovers. She pulled out a bottle and uncorked it, pouring herself a healthy glass. She’d had a long day with a few of her client’s emotions affecting her more than she had wanted to admit- it was days like this she wished she could talk to someone. She had that once, and to be fair she still did have friends, but she chose to stay away. She was brought out of her thoughts by the beeping of her dinner being heated up. She grabbed a fork and popped the container out and started eating quickly. She puttered up to the second story of her house and went past what she called her “haven”. It was a large library like room, with dark wood, a seat covered in pillows that was right under the large window Raven used to look outside and relax. She used it for meditation and relaxation, and was connected to her bedroom, via the bathroom. She tugged off her clothes and pulled on a robe, walking into her bathroom that held a claw tub bath that was calling her name. She tugged the handles and the water started pouring, when it was toeing on too hot, she corked the tub and added the salts, oils, and bubbles. She grabbed her glass of wine and the book she was reading and set it on the small table near the bath before de-robing, taking off her holo-ring as her skin turned back into its normal grey and her hair and eyes now purple; and slipping into the water that made her sigh in relief as she sunk into the bubbly violet smelling water, laying her head back she just relaxed as she evened her breath. 

She heard a small scratch after what seemed like a few moments, though with the water being cooler said otherwise. She saw the cat walk into the room and stare up at her. Raven was mesmerized by the green eyes, she hadn’t seen them before on the cat, not like this at least. The cat normally didn’t stick around that long or hung around outside on occasion. They reminded her of one special teammate who she tried very hard to never think about. 

Raven had spent the morning meditating; she’d needed to get emotions under control more so now. She hadn’t had to contain her emotions as strictly as before, after defeating her Father, but still too much emotion would still cause her powers to act unruly. This was an issue as she was dating Beast Boy. They’d been dating for almost a year and a half at that point, and both had done their fair share of growing, but physically and mentally. It was a surprise when she’d realized she felt more than friendship for the team’s greenbean, and even more surprising when she started feeling similar emotions from Beast Boy. As time went on though he became a little more obvious about his feeling for her, and when he sought her out to meditate or talk, she’d agree and found she later looked forward to their talks. Now though she was heading towards the garage where she knew he and Cyborg were currently tinkering with the car. She had wanted to talk to him about a decision she’d made, about wanting to go to college and start a more civilian life. What she’d heard though, the rage and betrayal she felt when she realized that Beast Boy still loved Terra, she had to get out of there. So, she had, she’d went to her room, packed, and left. It wasn’t until a few days later when Robin tried to use their bond, did she let Robin know she’d decided to leave and she didn’t want to be found, she needed a fresh start and time to think. 

Now it was 7 years later, and she had her degree and her own practice, and while she sometimes missed her friends and her hero life- she didn’t regret this life either. Raven had worried at times when she saw her friends on the news fighting, and occasionally checked in with Robin to see how thing were going, but she was no longer a part of that life and felt that she had no business bothering them with her worry. Shaking off these thoughts she sat up, letting the bubbles fall down her body, “Hey kitty, did you get bored all alone downst-.” Raven stopped when she felt a wave of lust and aching hurt hit her, the emotions came from the cat. She narrowed her eyes at the cat glaring, and the eyes widened, and fear washed over her, and she growled coldly. “Change. Right now.”  
Before her eyes the form changed from golden cat, to a tanned and toned body that held golden hair on its head and deep green eyes that held all the emotions that washed over her. Fear. Anger. Lust. Desperation. Hurt. Betrayal. Something else too though the other emotions were overpowering it. 

“Rae, please just li- “The blond man said in an all too familiar voice, before she cut him off her tone icy. 

“No! You just need to leave. Now.” She snapped, drawing back when a hand tried to touch her, water sloshing around the tub’s edge. “Leave. Now. I won’t ask next time.”  
The anger and hurt flared, but Raven didn’t care at all about his emotions. At one point she was, but now she didn’t. She noticed right away that his face matured more, his body had more muscle, hands a bit more calloused, his voice the same strong tone. 

“Rae, please.”

“No, and don’t call me that.” She replied with an edge in her tone as she snatched at the robe she left on the floor, standing and tugging it over her wet body trying to get out of the space that seems so small with them now in it, and she needed space. She felt anger and frustration, well more anger and frustration. A hand on her shoulder sent a vase in her room flying across the room, enough to surprise the unwanted guest now in her room and let her walk away from his grasp. 

She grits her teeth when the blonde in the red and white uniform walked towards her, which only served to make the emotions heighten between the two.  
“Raven please talk to me, please. You owe me an explanation at the very least, after you just left.”

Raven’s emotions flared again, she owed him. The TV she rarely used cracked as her powers encased it, and Beastboy flinched but stood strong. “I owe you nothing.”  
“You just left us, you left me. No note, no anything to let us know where you went or what happen. Then all the sudden Nightwing knew you had left the team and nothing else, no matter how much I asked he didn’t tell me anything. Why did you leave me?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you cared about your replacement.” She bit out, letting her power encase the male who currently let out confusion and surprise. He yelped as the magic encased him, and started moving him out of the room, but turned into a mouse before scurrying and popping back into human when he was closer to her, “Raven please, what are you talking about? What are you talking about replacement? I’m so confused, please just tell me!”

Raven tried encasing him again only to have him rush her, ravens’ powers making something else shatter as she struggled to get him off her. “Stop using your power!” Beastboy begged more than commanded, as he looked down at her with pleading eyes. Raven panted softly as she struggled against him, those damn eyes though made her want to throw him clear across the ocean as they were just lies. “Please, just tell me. I spent years looking for you, wanting to know why you left. We promised that we could always talk to each other, and one day you just left. I need to know.” He pleaded as he held her arms, shaking her slightly. The pure confusion, anger, frustration, and betrayal that rang through him washed over Raven. She used her powers to force him off her, and he stumbled back, not needing to be an empath to know the betrayal and surprise on his face. She held up her hands, angry at him, “Fine, you want a play by play, fine. I will more than happily replay how I realized you were lying to me. I heard you talking to Cyborg.”  
~FlashBack~  
“I can’t believe you are dating Raven. She’s like my sister, but she seems …different than your type BB.” Cyborg said as he fixed his car, small clinking and cranking heard from his  
actions. “I know it’s been a while, but I thought you and Terra…”  
. “I’ve checked on her a few times, I’m telling you she remembers us Cyborg I’m telling you, and I can’t wait for her to come back.” Raven felt the pain spike through her at his  
words, and BB kept going. “I know what you mean, Terra’s a babe and she was great. She was light and happiness and funny. She was open and caring. Yes, she seems different than Raven, who is  
creepy and weird.” Raven couldn’t hear anymore, she teleported away to her room to start packing. 

Raven finished explaining as her emotions twist and turned, and she could tell Beast Boy was confused and trying to catch up. “It doesn’t take someone with a high IQ to figure out that you still love Terra. Thankfully I had already made the decision to leave when I heard you.”

“Wait, you were going to leave me?” His voice cracked, and she felt a small stab of guilt that she forced away, she shouldn’t feel that way. “Why? Rae, please. I promise you misunderstood what you were hearing. Please listen to me!”

Raven glowered at the man who was trying to inch his way towards the now shivering bird, the cold air mixed with her damp body made it, so she was freezing. Her powers pushed him back, she didn’t trust him right now. “In what world do you think you can twist this for what you said to make sense?” She demanded between occasional shivers, as she struggled to not let her emotions overwhelm her.  
“Rae, please I would never hurt you like that. I meant it when I said I loved you, even if you didn’t. I loved you and I still love you. I know you know I am telling the truth, that you felt how I felt about you. Let me show you.” He begged getting closer to the purple haired demoness, making a grab at her. One hand gripped her arm, firmly but not enough to bruise. “You can look in my head and access that memory and see whatever else you want Raven. I promise you, it’s not what you think.” He’d grown taller, she couldn’t help but think, before he was only a few inches taller than here, but now he hovered almost a foot over her petite frame. She knew he was right; she could look into his memories if he was willing, but he could also try and change the memories if he tried hard enough. She didn’t know what to do at this point, but she looked up surprised when she felt a wave of lust come from him.

She glanced up at saw it in his eyes, which were looking just below her, she squirmed and realized her robe had opened up. She felt him get closer and she tried to step back, but his grip helps her in place as he leaned forward. “Beastboy.” She tried to bite out, lips hovering over hers. “It’s Changeling now.” He said thickly, before pressing his lips to hers. She tried to not respond, but the familiarity of his lips, of his presence, his emotions overwhelmed her. She missed this, this feeling that he gave her, the touch she hadn’t had since him, the comfort that came from his just being near her. She tilts her head slightly letting her lips glide against his, which seemed to be the signal he was looking for. The relief from his filled her, as did his desire and that emotion she couldn’t quite feel before. His hand traveled up her arm, to her neck as he cupped the back of her head, his other hand moving to her hip as he walked backwards, her arms wrapping around his neck as she moved to her tiptoes. Some they ended up at the edge of her bed, where she tripped slightly and they ended up half on, half off the bed. His hands moved to grip her thighs firmly wrapping them around his hips as he used his hands hold her as he crawled on the bed, only breaking the kiss to kiss at her jaw as they got situated. Their lips met again, and Raven clung to him as if afraid he’d leave if she left. The only noise in the room was their labored breaths and small mewls that came from each other. 

It was a few moments later that he pulled away as they both struggled for air. Raven’s eyes opened, though she wasn’t sure when they closed, taking in the new Beastboy-Changeling that is. He looked normal, not green, and she felt herself missing the green. Her fingers moved to caress his cheek, which he nuzzled into, clinging to her in the same manner as apprehension, fear, desire, and love whirled around him. He laid his forehead against her, opening his eyes slowly. His voice rough as he plead softly, “Please let me show.” Raven stared up at him, her vision filled with the green globes pleading with her. She shifted; Changeling tightened his hold on her as if on instinct. She moved it so both hands held his face, she shifted her head so that her chakra was against his forehead and she felt him loosen his hold and close his eyes leaning into her forehead. Raven closed her eyes and whispered, “Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos”. Her powers flared up as they entered his mind, little resistance. 

~Memory~  
“I can’t believe you are dating Raven. She’s like my sister, but she seems …different than your type BB.” Cyborg said as he fixed his car, small clinking and cranking heard from his  
actions. “I know it’s been a while, but I thought you and Terra…”  
. “I’ve checked on her a few times, I’m telling you she remembers us Cyborg I’m telling you, and I can’t wait for her to come back.” BB replied, ignoring the ping of guilt and  
sadness, he would make sure she knew that he forgave her, that they all did. He shook off the thought and continued as he looked Cy. “I know what you mean, Terra’s a babe and she was great. She  
was light and happiness and funny. She was open and caring. Yes, she seems different than Raven, who is creepy and weird.” Beastboy took a moment to be silent, knowing if Raven heard him, she’d  
be embarrassed because he was with what he was about to say. He needed to say it though because he knew this was Cyborg checking on his sister and that he wasn’t about to hurt Raven, which he  
never would…on purpose. “But you and I both know Raven is nothing like that. Yes, she’s a little weird, but all of us ours. She’s not creepy just sigh, and she’s funny with her sarcasm and wit, she’s so  
smart. She’s light in her own way, and she’s so strong and not only in the kick-ass superhero way, but with how she cares for everyone and makes sure they are okay in their own way.” He thought  
back to after he changed into the Beast and she’d helped him, that was when it started for him if he was honest when he started liking her. She’s everything, and she not only puts up with me, she  
helps me be a better person. I can only hope I mean something to her. So, there’s no need to worry Tinman.” He felt his hot cheeks but ignored them as he tried to joke off the serious tone. “Besides if  
I ever hurt her, she’d throw me off the tower.” Cyborg laughed and heard him mutter ‘damn right’ as Raven faded from the memory and back into the real world.

Raven felt warm moisture drip down her face as she came back from the vision, she dropped her hands as if she touched fire and she tried to turn away from Gar’s intense look; but a hand held her face in place as a calloused thumb rubbed away the tears. She felt her powers bubble as they were about to lash out, she ran away from her family, from her friends, from Gar, over a misunderstanding. She was so willing to believe that no one could care about the creepy goth girl that she’d left without a word and hurt everyone. She didn’t trust her feelings or Gar’s- and yes, he was Gar now that she realized how wrong she was, and she wasn’t mad at him anymore. She felt lips press against the corners of her mouth, nose nuzzling her face as if he was trying to comfort her. She tried to turn away from it, get out of his grip as she felt like she was being suffocated. He held her closer though, nuzzling against her before saying against her ear, “Stay, let me hold you. Let me help you feel better. We can talk about everything, but please just…let me help you. Don’t’ run away from this.” His voice thick with emotion, hurt and worry being the most prevalent. She felt so heavy with her emotions and his that she didn’t know what to do, but ball up and cry, turning as much to her side as possible, hands covering her face. I guess Gar knew that by not throwing him out, she was granting him permission to stay. So, he curled around her back, so she felt she had room and held her against him as he held her while she cried. He let her cry for a bit, as he had already cried all his tears years ago, his anger though still there was not as destructive as it once was, and he let the relief of finding her, the bliss of being able to hold her again fell him. 

She heard him a few minutes later as he said, “Would it help if I changed into a dog so you could cry on me?” It was so sweety and so inappropriate to ask at this point, that Raven couldn’t help but laugh between her tears. She turned around so she could burry her head into his chest, sniffling, not sure how she could face him. She heard him sigh, though the flittering of happiness she felt from him made her relax a bit more, trying to calm herself. She’d been so lonely, and it was her own fault. She wasn’t sure if she could ask for anyone’s forgiveness or if she had the right to, she didn’t know i-. Gar shifted and looked down at her, “Hey, I know there’s a lot going on in there but…that can wait for tomorrow…I have my own questions but…right now…can we just…take the time to enjoy finding each other?” She hesitantly nodded, to which she received a smile that she barely able to echo. She yipped in surprise when he picked her up, as she felt relief and happiness flow through him. “Then it’s late, how about we get you changed into pajamas, so you don’t get sick.” Raven stared at him mouth agape slightly, so she just pointed vaguely when he asked where her pajamas were, and just dumbly helped him change her- it’s not like he hadn’t seen it before- they’d been intimate before she left- something he obviously remembered by the lust that rolled of him as he changed her, but he made no move to act on it. He simply picked her back up and set her on the bed, before going into the bathroom. She heard water and realized he was letting the bathwater out, and came back with a towel to start drying her hair some and pulled the blankets back- it wasn’t that late but she felt like she hadn’t slept in ages and felt it difficult to lift her head from the pillow. She watched him putter around her room as if he belonged there, and her heart squeezed in guilt as she watched him, because he could’ve belonged here a long time ago. 

She watched him go around the room cleaning up a bit, and drinking out of her wine glass, which was odd not only because he was drinking but because it seemed so intimate. She watched him with lidded eyes, and as there was less to do the more nervous, he seemed to get. When he stood by the bed, he eyed her unsure, making him look younger and caused Raven to smile a bit. He watched her carefully, before she tiredly pushed back the covers on the other side, “You can lay down, I promise I’m too tired to send you to another dimension.” He chuckled nervously, and then it hit her frowning slightly. “Unless you have to go….” “No!” He cried a bit panicked, as he crawled onto the bed, kicking his shoes off. “I just...didn’t want you to be uncomfortable. I could sleep on the floor if that made you more comfortable.” She eyed him unsure, as to if this was what he meant but…she had no room to try and cast doubt…not right now at least so she shook her head. “No…here is fine as long as you are fine with it." He nodded and climbed under the covers with her, taking her hand cautiously as he watched her closely still. He looked at her seriously, “We need to talk…. but right now, I want you to know that I am so glad I found you again. I love you.” He paused before moving forward to kiss her forehead before settling down next to her. “Go to sleep, I’ll be here in the morning.” She nodded tiredly, gripping his hand in hers as she settled into the pillow letting her heavy lids close as sleep consumed her, they’d talk tomorrow. She mumbled sleepily, “M’sorry, and love you too.” The last thing she remembered was a burst of emotions that were bright and welcoming as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
